


Just a Sign

by PParkyy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Josie finally go get her girl, posie - Freeform, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PParkyy/pseuds/PParkyy
Summary: Takes place after episode 1x14 and this is my vision of how it should have ended.orJosie realize that she can't lose Penelope.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Just a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever so I don't know if this is good and Idk what I'm doing. I just needed to write this after watching Legacies and I finilly decided to rewrite it in English who isn't my frist language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes, I tried my best.

Penelope Park is about to board her plane, she holds her head high in front of the other passengers, but her eyes reddened by grief betrays how devastated the young woman is. She holds a photograph of Josie and her kissing against her chest. A lonely tear rolls down her cheek, but it is angrily wiped away and the brunette grabs her luggage as if it were the only thing keeping her from collapsing. At school, Josie was petrified by Penelope's announcement, in shock she couldn't find the words to hold her back. She doesn't understand this merge story that so disturbs the beautiful witch, the only thing her mind seems to be able to understand is that she can't live without Penelope at her side. The Saltzman violently realizes that she is losing the love of her life and that she hasn't even told her how much she loves her. The thought that Penelope thinks she doesn't share her feelings made her sick and filled her heart with despair. Even after they broke up Josie tried with all her strength to forget her, to move on, but she couldn't, not for one moment. And god knows she tried, but someway she always ends staring at her ex-girlfriend and secretly wait for her to say something. Because Penelope still have this effect on her, even if she broke her heart the Park remain the only person to make her feel like she matters.  
At the other end of the mansion Lizzie suddenly bends in half and is assaulted by a sharp pain. Never in her life has she felt such pain, it seems like a bottomless well of despair engulfing her heart. A distress in the depths of her soul which is added a visceral fear, a fear that she cannot even grasp the origin of. She remains so, crushed by the pain for what seems like an eternity, but a new wave of grief makes her tremble and she tries to cling to a table. In her attempt not to fall, she drops a vase which then shatters into a thousand pieces. The sound of crystal alerts Hope, who rushes into the room, the girl is on the lookou and already preparing to repel an attack from some creature. But all she finds is a collapsed Lizzie on the floor with her hair covering her face. Hope approaches cautiously.

-Lizzie? -Lizzie? Calling without getting an answer. 

-Lizzie, are you okay? She crouches down in front of the witch who to her amazement throws herself into her arms with tears in her face. Hope is unsettled by this vision, even though they had recently come closer together she didn't think the blonde would be quick to let herself go in front of her. She began to tenderly caress her friend's hair, but her anxiety soared when she couldn't feel the blonde calm down, it was as if the tears couldn't stop coming down her cheeks and groans of pain pierced her voice. 

-Lizzie, are you hurt? Faced with this silence Hope seized the witch's face and repeated her question. Lizzie is unable to find the strength to speak, but she still manages to point her hand towards her heart, which she feels crushed by sorrow. Hope couldn't understand it, there was absolutely nothing wrong with Lizzie's body. Then why did she look like she was dying of grief? She'd just left it ten minutes ago, what could have happened? She had a flash of genius and her eyes lit up with understanding.

-Josie! Lizzie, where's Josie!  
Lizzie seems to calm down at the announcement of her twin's name but after a few moments her crying doubles in intensity.

-Josie hates me. Moans the Saltzman. I'm the worst sister, she'll never forgive me.  
The Mikaelson is more than confused. Hope grabs the witch's face again and once her eyes have captured those of her counterpart she orders him to calm down and follow her breathing. 

-Lizzie, I need you to calm down and control yourself. This pain you're feeling isn't yours, is it?  
And with these words Lizzie calms down instantly. That haze of pain that had until then prevented her from thinking coherently dissipates somewhat. She hesitates before answering, she feels really bad since her fight with Josie but this despair is on another level, it completely crushes her heart. Although she is deeply affected by her confrontation with her twin she knows deep down that it is not really her pain. Hope was right these feelings don't belong to her. Lizzie suddenly gets up and sends Hope into the floor, she has just understood everything and she doesn't have a minute to lose. As she was about to run out to find her sister, Hope grab her arm firmly, holding her back. 

-Hope, get off me now! I've got to find Josie! 

-I'll help you find her, but I need to know what's going on.

-I don't have time to explain every detail to you. Follow me, Mikaelson, we've got to find her before she does something stupid. 

Lizzie can't stop the anguish from lurking in the pit of her stomach. Hope finally complies and sets off in pursuit of the Saltzman. They search the first floor without finding the slightest trace of the brunette.  
On the stairs leading to the twins' room Lizzie suddenly turns to Hope and murmurs pitifully.

-Penelope's moving to Belgium, she's leaving the school. I've known for two weeks and I haven't said anything to Josie. I rejoiced at the departure of Satan, but I was the queen of the selfish. Despite appearances Josie is still madly in love with her. Josie found out earlier. Oh...Hope I've never seen her so angry, I should have told her, I'm a terrible sister. At the end of that confession, she started sobbing again.  
Hope understands way better Josie's emotions who go through Lizzie. She knows how much the brunette loves Penelope. But she hadn’t seen the Park leaving coming at all.. Well, now that she thought about it, she seemed much more sensitive lately. She often saw her looking at Josie with an air of despair in her eyes. Their story was complicated and even if she would never admit it, she understood what had made Penelope break up with Josie. She also knew, as did the rest of the school, that Satan still loved Josie deeply despite Lizzie's speeches. Penelope had never stopped loving her and she had had the sad proof of this : 

At the beginning of the week, while walking in the garden around three o'clock in the morning she had found the Park sits alone in the middle of the grass with a half-empty bottle of vodka in her hand. Sobs were shaking the witch's athletic body. Hope remains banned by the vision of Penelope Park in tears and half-drunk in the garden of the Salvatore boarding house. Usually so strong and that nothing seemed to ever reach her, not even Lizzie's spikes, which she knew from experience to be devilishly effective. The Park seemed totally despondent. Hope didn't know what to do, they were not close, but they weren't strangers either, the brunette had even helped her save Josie and in many other of her adventures. Before she had time to make up her mind, a voice broken by grief and alcohol rose in the silence of the night. 

-I know you're here, Mikaelson, you must certainly think I'm pathetic. She paused and resumed her voice filled with anger.

-Yes, Penelope Park has a fucking heart! 

Hope didn't answer and preferred to sit next to the witch. After a few moments she reached out her hand towards the bottle. "Satan" raised an eyebrow, but finally extended the nectar to her. After a few sips Hope turned to the brunette, on her face, usually so mischievous, there was such distress that the heart of the tribrid woman tightened. She had never suspected that Penelope could be so unhappy, but in the end her arrogance and spikes served to deceive them all. Hope knew only one person capable of moving the Park so deeply.

-Josie? she asked softly.

The name provoked a deep sigh of sadness in her neighbor, who finished the bottle in one go.

-I don't know what to do anymore. I'm fighting alone. Nobody understands. I can't bear to see her like this anymore, to fight in vain. I can't stand it anymore.  
Her sentences were confusing and in between sobs, Hope didn't understand the meaning and she thought that alcohol should make the witch drift. The tribe approached Penelope and put her arm around her shoulders as a sign of comfort. There was no point in answering, the brunette needed an ear instead, and Hope had understood that.

-Josie... -Josie... She hasn't read, she won't, she hates me. She hates me, Hope. I thought I could handle it, but my heart just can't take it anymore. It's not fair! Her voice ends up breaking completely on her last words. The Mikaelson saw the extent of the witch's rings, they said a lot about her state of exhaustion, it was time for her to rest. Hope had not sought to take advantage of Penelope's condition to understand what was really going on, on the contrary, she was convinced that if Penelope had been in full possession of her means she would never have confided in her like this. Hope had walked the witch back to her room, but before she left, Park thanked her by whispering something that she now understood.

-Hope, promise me you'll protect Josie when I'm gone. I need to know that you will protect her. 

She was talking about leaving. Hope came out of her reflection and said firmly.

-Lizzie, you can think about your guilt later, we've got to find Josie or even Penelope.  
Lizzie nodded miserably and murmured guilty.

-Penelope takes off in two hours... 

Hope spreads her eyes wide, she didn't think the departure of "Satan" was imminent. Lizzie moans again with pain, her eyes filling with tears. The two girls rush towards the twins' room where they find Josie surrounded by multiple debris and the room is in a pitiful state. Josie seems to be extinguished, tears run freely down her cheeks. Lizzie first approaches her sister cautiously, who doesn't even give her an angry look when she takes her in her arms. Josie no longer perceives anything around her, her grief has just exploded in a devastating whirlwind of magic that has left her empty. In her head a sentence goes round in a loop: "I love you with all my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart". The image of Penelope's face ravaged by the tears that keep imposing themselves on her mind over and over again crushes her heart. Josie is pulled out of her lethargic state by the sensation of two arms around her, but she doesn't care, they are not the ones she wants. The world is so void when her annoying witch is not there, the world is so scary without the presence of her beautiful witch at her side, the world is so cold without the warmth of Penelope love. She already feels in her heart the distance between them. A sharp pain in her cheek finally brings her out of her trance and anger burns her veins again when she realizes that Lizzie just slapped her. She is about to scream at her for not telling her that Penelope is leaving and for helping to destroy their relationship when her twin took her by surprise.

-I'm sorry for everything, but you've got to pull yourself together, your magic is overflowing. Lizzie's planting her red eyes in Josie's even more devastated eyes, God she is so mad at herself now that she realizes her mistakes. Nevertheless, she spoke in a confident voice.

-You can hate me, but right now there's more important things. I'll help you bring that bitch back, sorry, the habit. Lizzie hit herself in the forehead over her bullshit :  
-I'm gonna help you get Penelope Park back. We've got an hour before she takes off, so let's get moving.

Josie can't believe it, not only did her sister just apologize for her behavior but she wants to help her bring Penelope back. She's probably hallucinating. But her sister's words awaken a fighting spirit in her that she doesn't remember ever having possessed. She was going to fight for the Park, who had been asking her for it during months. Josie is going to prove to her that she is worth it and that her place is with her. The siphon can't bring herself this time to let the Park go without trying to fight for their relationship, no, she would never make that mistake again. She pushes her sister away a bit dryly and sees Hope waiting in the doorway with a compassionate smile on her lips. She dries her tears and drive by a new fighting spirit asks Hope.

-Would you be able to teleport me to the airport ? That's the only way I can get there in time.  
The tribrid smiles at the Saltzman's burning gaze of determination. 

-Surely, come on, hurry up, we have to get the devil home.

-I never thought I'd say this, but I might have misjudged Penelope and it's time you stopped denying the obvious. Said Lizzie dramatically.

At her words Josie felt her heart squeeze, what if she didn't make it in time? What if Pen doesn't want to stay? What if she wasn't enough for Penelope after all?  
Hope, who had seen the doubt creeping into Josie's eyes, grabbed her hand and said softly.

-She's just waiting for you, Josie, believe me, she's just waiting for a sign from you.  
Josie understood Hope's depth and assurance, she questioned her with her eyes, but Hope just smiled mysteriously. Josie vowed to find out later what Hope knew about Penelope that she didn't know.  
The prospect of finding the Park fills Josie's heart with hope, and she hastens to reach out her hand to Lizzie, thus connecting the three witches. Hope uttered the teleportation formula followed by the two Saltzman's and after a few moments Josie evaporated, leaving behind an amused Hope and a Lizzie exhausted by all her emotions and guilt.  
At the airport Penelope Park is really trying to maintain a brave face and hold back her tears, her fists are so tight that she can feel her nails digging bloody grooves into the palms of her hands. She hears over and over Josie asking her to stay and she hoped deep down that Josie would try to retain her. Even if Penelope knows that though Josie didn't return her feelings at the moment, she loves her. But there is this voice whispering to her that she is not worth enough for Josie, that Josie has moved on. It is a monotonous but very real voice this time, that pulls the Park from its dark thoughts, she announces that the doors of the plane have just opened. The witch can no longer hold back her tears and they roll down her cheeks. The truth is that she doesn't want to leave, she's destroying herself, she loves the Salvatore Manor, her life has always been there, but more than anything else the prospect of living apart from Josie makes her sick with grief. But nothing can surpass the pain of seeing Josie let herself disappear a little more each day without her actions having the slightest effect. Being so close to Josie without being able to be with her is even more unbearable for her. Penelope lied to her, she is not going to Belgium to follow her mother, no, it's still and always for Josie. Because for Josie, she is ready to break her heart more than it already is, she knows that she will never be able to love anyone but the siphon. In reality she joins Caroline on a new track to prevent the merger. Penelope can't stand to be so helpless anymore and her vain attempt to find a cure only makes her more desperate. When Caroline understood the extent of Park's feelings and her determination to protect Josie, she could only accept her help even if she tried to convince her that the best thing was to stay with Josie. Caroline also knows, however, that the only person who can convince her to stay is the same person who pushes her to leave. The Vampire is happy that her daughter can count on so much devotion and love, which is rare in this world, but she is convinced that her daughter finds her soulmate.  
Penelope takes a deep breath before getting up from her seat, she only finds the strength to move towards the plane when repeating : You're doing this for Josie.  
Josie lands heavily on the airport floor, people don't seem to notice anything. She doesn't waste a minute and immediately spots the number of the Park's plane, the fear of arriving too late gives her wings and she has never run so fast. As she passes, people turn around, some curious, others annoyed and for the most part indifferent. Josie stops dead in her tracks when she sees the love of her life because she is sure that she is the only one and there will never be anyone else. Penelope sits on a bench in tears, holding a piece of paper in her hand. Her heart breaks at the sight of such an unhappy Penelope, a guilt lurks in the hollow of her belly when she realizes that she is the object of the beautiful witch sadness. But all her emotions were replaced by the relief of having arrived in time and the hope of finding her again. When the Park gets up Josie rushes towards her and before she has time to hand her ticket she shouts her name.

-Penelope! Josie voice trembles with emotion.

Penelope believes at first to be hallucinating at the sound of this voice that she cherishes so much. But when her name comes to her a second time she freezes, her body tightens, she desperately wants to believe that all this is real that this voice belongs to Josie, that she came to stop her from leaving but she doesn't look back. She knows that if she doesn't find the beautiful witch behind her, her heart will never recover. But when she feels a hand grasping hers to make her turn suddenly her heart explodes with joy, this hand she would have recognized her in a thousand. She doesn't dare to open her eyes, what if none of this is real? What if Josie wasn't holding her hand? 

-Pen, my love, opens your eyes. Whispers Josie overwhelmed with emotion.  
At the evocation of the sweet nickname her whole body gets electrified and she suddenly opens her eyes. The green meets the obsidian of Josie's eyes and the heart of the Park leaps into her chest, the Saltzman is so beautiful and above all very real, her hand on her cheek ink her in reality. Josie lovingly caresses Penelope's cheek and says in a voice that mixes sadness, hope, fear and love :

-Penelope, please don't go. Come home with me, I love you Penelope with all I am. My world can't keep spinning without you. I can't bring myself to lose you again. I know we can, for you, for us I'm ready to make it work. I'm ready to fight for us, for you. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long but I promise I'll give you a reason to believe in us every day. Don't leave me.

At her words, tears of joy flow from the eyes of the Park who for months dreamed of hearing these words. Overwhelmed by her love she grabs the hips of the Saltzman and captures her lips in a passionate kiss that sweats love. Josie loses herself in this embrace and tenderly ties her arms around the neck of her beauty. 

-Penelope promise me you'll stay with me. The voice of the siphon is suddenly weaker.  
Penelope senses all the vulnerabilites in the witch's voice, she gently replaces a lock of hair and realizes that she would never have been able to leave Josie behind and get on that plane.

-I promise JoJo, I'm here with you baby as long as you want me.  
She brings Josie back to her for a kiss full of sweetness, it's one of the sweetest they've ever exchanged, it has the flavor of promise and the power of true love. Josie drowns in Penelope's eyes at that moment she knows that she will never be able to live without the witch, no matter what the trials they will face them together. Penelope puts a kiss on the Saltzman's forehead, she can breathe again, her heart calms when she meets Josie.

-JoJo, I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you, I've made my share of mistakes too. These months, so close but yet so far away from you have been tortured. I've dreamed a million times of hugging you, kissing you, I've missed everything about you. If you only knew how much I love you, Josie Saltzman.  
Josie feels her whole heart shudder after this statement, tears of happiness accumulate in the corner of her eyes and Penelope delicately erases them. 

-I missed you so much Penny, it was a torment for me too. I never stop loving you.  
Their lips meet again in a passionate embrace. They began to laugh, realizing that people were beginning to look at them curiously and some even very amused. Hands in hands they left the plane behind them and found themselves in the airport parking lot. Josie shivers as she feels the fresh air on her skin and realizes that she didn't take the time to change and so she still wears her dress. Penelope raises an eyebrow and splits her eternal smug smile.

-Were you trying to take a chance on yourself by picking me up in your dress? Mischievously teased the Park.  
Josie couldn't help but let a smile blossom on her lips.

-Shut up, Park. You're already annoying me.

-Oh but, JoJo, this is exactly why you love me.

-I deny such allegation. Josie is too happy to return to their usual verbal jousting.

-Your eyes betray you my love. Whisper Penelope against her ear. 

The atmosphere is suddenly charged with a certain tension. Josie sticks herself against Penelope and while she inks her eyes into those of her beautiful witch, she can't resist to sensually biting her lower lip, she knows full well that this gesture drives the Park crazy.  
And she is not mistaken, Penelope's eyes are darkened, letting her desire shine through. Desire that brings a gentle warmth to the hollow of the Saltzman's belly. These long months of distance have only reinforced their feelings and have led to an unbearable sexual tension between them, according to M.G.'s words.  
Penelope, who still holds Josie in her arms, replies with a furious kiss mixing their tongues in a delicious dance. The kiss wrenches a moan out of both of them. They miss the feeling of losing themselves in each other's embrace as if the world no longer exists and the night promises to be beautiful. At this moment Josie and Penelope truly feel at home for the first time in months in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to let me know what you though of it ! (That's would make me very happy :) )
> 
> You can find me on twitter @_Parky


End file.
